


My Sister's Eyes

by Marillion



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marillion/pseuds/Marillion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Questa notte non cambierà nulla e tu lo sai bene. Entrambi dobbiamo fare la nostra parte, ricordi? Per riprenderci finalmente quello che è nostro.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sister's Eyes

Le notti di Pentos erano di un caldo quasi soffocante e, nonostante fossero ben più di tredici anni che mancava dai Sette Regni, Viserys Targaryen ancora non si era abituato del tutto a quel clima torrido. Quella notte, però, non era il caldo a tenerlo sveglio né tantomeno l’ormai noto senso di oppressione che gli trasmettevano le stanze che il ricco mercante Illyrio Mopatis gli aveva messo a disposizione. L’insonnia di quella notte aveva un’origine totalmente diversa. A nulla era servito il forte vino di Dorne che abitualmente inondava la tavola di Illyrio o le attenzioni di una delle tante puttane dalla pelle ambrata che spesso frequentavano la casa del mercante e il letto del giovane. Quella notte né ebbrezza né lussuria avrebbero potuto dare conforto all’animo di Viserys…

  


Quella mattina, in piedi di fronte all’enorme casa di Illyrio, quando insieme a sua sorella si stava preparando ad accogliere per la prima volta Khal Drogo e i suoi Dothraki, per un attimo gli occhi di Daenerys avevano incontrato i suoi. In quel momento come non mai, avrebbe voluto che non fosse così facile per lui leggere negli occhi viola della sorella. Fu solo una frazione di secondo ma per Viserys fu abbastanza da cogliere in quello sguardo il grido silenzioso di Daenerys, come un’ultima disperata richiesta d’aiuto.

  


_“Ma io non voglio essere la sua regina”_ aveva sussurrato spaventata poco prima mentre Viserys le stava drappeggiando delicatamente una leggera tunica di seta sul corpo nudo. _“Voglio solamente andare a casa”_ gli aveva detto poi con voce tremante e con qualche lacrima appena percettibile che le offuscava gli occhi di un viola acceso. E per un attimo, sembrava essere tornata la bambina di cinque anni che si arrampicava nel suo letto e gli si infilava prepotentemente tra le braccia, in quelle notti insonni in cui il fardello di una vita in esilio forzato era troppo pesante per una bambina di quell’età.  


C’erano stati dei momenti in cui Viserys si era sentito un buon fratello per Dany, in cui l’aveva protetta, le aveva raccontato di Westeros, di antiche storie di draghi e cavalieri e della famiglia che lei non aveva mai avuto modo di conoscere. Anche quella mattina Viserys avrebbe dovuto essere ancora quel fratello, l’avrebbe dovuta stringere tra le braccia ed asciugarle le lacrime, ancora una volta. Ma più di dieci anni di solitudine, di odio, di bruciante desiderio di vendetta covato nel cuore di chi è poco più che un ragazzo non aiutano certo a diventare il più giusto ed integro degli uomini e Viserys Targaryen lo aveva imparato ben presto a sue spese.

  


“Ti lascerei fottere da tutta la sua tribù, quarantamila uomini e cavalli compresi, se dovesse essere necessario ” le aveva detto con fredda noncuranza. Se ne era pentito un attimo dopo che quelle parole erano uscite dalla sua bocca. La durezza di quella risposta spietata aveva colpito Daenerys come uno schiaffo in pieno volto. La ragazza era rimasta con gli occhi sbarrati e le labbra semiaperte, nel vano tentativo di trovare le parole per replicare. Tale smarrimento, tuttavia, era durato solo pochi attimi e lo sguardo di Daenerys si era ben presto indurito nuovamente nell’atteggiamento orgoglioso e sprezzante così tipico dei Targaryen. Si era voltata e, senza degnare di un ulteriore sguardo il fratello, era uscita dalla stanza.

  


Era per questo motivo che Viserys Targaryen quella notte giaceva insonne nel suo letto. Forse era vero quello che si diceva da secoli sui Targaryen, magari erano davvero tutti crudeli e folli, altrimenti Viserys non riusciva a trovare una giustificazione alla persona che era diventato e di cui mai come quella mattina si era vergognato così tanto. Si chiedeva quando aveva smesso di essere il ragazzo attento e premuroso che era stato un tempo ed era diventato quell’uomo duro e spregevole che era adesso. Probabilmente il giorno in cui la sua famiglia, la sua casa e la sua vita gli erano stati strappati brutalmente. Oppure il giorno in cui, con la piccola Daenerys in braccio, era stato costretto a vendere i suoi ultimi averi per procurarsi un passaggio su una delle tante navi dirette alle Città Libere. Nell’esatto momento in cui aveva venduto la corona della regina Rhealla, sua madre, aveva promesso a se stesso che non sarebbe mai più caduto così in basso, che si sarebbe ripreso ciò che era suo ad ogni costo e che sarebbe stato per Daenerys il punto di riferimento di cui aveva bisogno.

  


Eppure, quelle promesse non le aveva mantenute dopotutto: aveva appena _venduto_ sua sorella in cambio della promessa di un esercito, così come un tempo aveva venduto la corona di sua madre per un po’ di denaro. Come poteva anche solo pensare che i Sette Regni lo avrebbero accettato come legittimo re? Lui stesso in quel momento non faceva altro che maledirsi ed odiarsi. Era il degno figlio di Aerys il Re Folle e nient’altro. Sarebbe dovuto morire lui, Viserys, per mano di Gregor Clegane quell’orribile notte e non Rhaegar e la sua famiglia. Rhaegar sarebbe stato senza dubbio un bravo re e il fratello che Daenerys meritava, lui sì che l’avrebbe protetta e sciolta da quell’assurdo patto con il Khal dei Dothraki. Ma lui non era Rheagar, era il Re Mendicante, il giovane principe caduto, senza trono e senza esercito, esiliato in un angolo sperduto di mondo e con la disperata voglia di tornare a casa.

  


Si alzò dal letto e andò alla finestra, per trovare un po’ di pace dall’insonnia e da quegli oscuri pensieri che lo turbavano. Mentre guardava la città di Pentos lentamente spegnersi e sprofondare nel torpore notturno, pensò a Daenerys, a quanto le avesse fatto del male e a quanto dovesse soffrire in quel momento. La immaginò affranta ed in lacrime nel suo letto, alla vigilia di un matrimonio che le era stato imposto e che non avrebbe mai accettato, ferita prima dalla vita e poi da quel fratello che l’aveva profondamente delusa, ancora una volta. Tra poco più di qualche ora lei avrebbe dovuto sposare quel rude selvaggio che aveva appena conosciuto, che sembrava un uomo duro e violento e che probabilmente nemmeno sapeva una parola della Lingua Comune. Mentre Viserys si stava chiedendo se poteva davvero disporre in questo modo della vita di sua sorella come se lei non avesse voce in capitolo, una piccola parte di lui gli diceva che sì, poteva farlo eccome! Era il sangue del drago, dopotutto, e il legittimo erede al trono: un re poteva questo ed altro.

  


Ma il pensiero di Dany, sola e probabilmente infelice, nella sua camera distolse del tutto Viserys da quel misto di autocommiserazione e delirio di onnipotenza in cui era precipitato. Si allontanò dalla finestra, si mise velocemente qualcosa addosso ed uscì dalla sua stanza…

  


Non appena fu davanti all’imponente porta di legno massiccio della stanza di sua sorella, Viserys esitò. Lui sarebbe stato di certo l’ultima persona che Daenerys aveva voglia di vedere quella notte, soprattutto dopo quello che aveva fatto. Sarebbe stato più facile voltarsi, tornare di nuovo nel suo letto e scolare vino dorniano fino a quando l’ebbrezza e il sonno non lo avessero vinto. Viserys se ne rendeva conto ma sapeva anche che quella era probabilmente l’ultima occasione che aveva per chiederle scusa per ogni cosa che aveva fatto e solo gli dèi sapevano quanto l’animo di Viserys avesse bisogno di perdono. Bussò. Dopo alcuni attimi, una voce lo invitò ad entrare.

  


La stanza di Daenerys era totalmente buia se non fosse stato per un piccolo fuoco che ardeva nel braciere vicino al letto. Gli occhi di Viserys ci stavano mettendo un po’ ad abituarsi a quell’oscurità e a stento riusciva a distinguere le sagome di ciò che aveva intorno. Fu solo la voce di Daenerys a guidarlo nella direzione giusta.

  


“Cosa sei venuto a fare?”, chiese la sorella dal letto su cui si era alzata a sedere, il tono aspro ed irritato.

  


Cos’era venuto a fare lì? Non lo sapeva nemmeno lui, sapeva solamente che da solo, nella sua stanza, non sarebbe potuto rimanere, aveva bisogno di vedere Dany, parlare con lei, chiederle come stava. Viserys era rimasto in piedi davanti alla porta, non osava fare un passo in più verso di lei, temendo che lei gli chiedesse seccamente di andarsene.

  


“Volevo solamente vedere come stavi…. e chiederti scusa per quello che ho detto oggi. Perdonami, non ero in me.” Ecco, l’aveva detto. Non era stato poi così difficile.

  


“Credevo non ti interessasse come mi sentissi. Né tantomeno quello che penso o quello che voglio.”

  


“Sbagli allora. O meglio, ho sempre sbagliato io a cercare di dimostrare il contrario. Vorrei solo vederti felice, darti finalmente quello che ti spetta e che meriti. So di non essere stato il migliore tra i fratelli, e non pretendo nemmeno di esserlo ma voglio che tu sappia che tutto quello che ho fatto l’ho fatto per te… per noi! Non vuoi tornare a casa, Dany? Non vuoi finalmente andartene da questo posto che non ci appartiene e riprenderci finalmente quello che è nostro?”

  


Le parole di Viserys erano come un fiume in piena ormai. Erano anni che non parlava così a sua sorella, ultimamente sentiva come se fosse diventato un estraneo per lei o, peggio, un despota che voleva disporre di lei così come si dispone di un bell’oggetto.

  


Daenerys era rimasta in silenzio e guardava Viserys senza dire una parola. Poi, all’improvviso, sorrise dolcemente e lo invitò ad avvicinarsi. Con una mano indicò il lato vuoto sul letto accanto a lei.

  


“Stanotte non voglio pensare a nulla di tutto ciò. Né alle tue scuse, né alle tue dure parole di oggi. Possiamo solamente stare qui in silenzio come ai vecchi tempi? Non sai quanto ne abbia bisogno…”

  


Viserys sorrise sollevato e si avvicinò al letto. Si sdraiò accanto a lei, la cinse con un braccio e lei gli si accoccolò sul petto, con i lunghi capelli biondi che solleticavano il volto di lui.

  


“Ti ricordi quando da piccola ti intrufolavi nel mio letto perché avevi paura dei temporali? Ti nascondevi sotto il mio braccio e mi chiedevi perché i tuoni erano così assordanti. Ed io ti rispondevo che erano i ruggiti dei draghi uccisi in tutti questi secoli che reclamavano vendetta, facendoti spaventare ancora di più. Credo di non essere mai stato un buon fratello, dopotutto.” Mentre parlava, Viserys passava distrattamente le dita tra i capelli di Daenerys.

  


“Non è vero, lo sei stato invece. E credo che tu lo sia tutt’ora, in uno strano e perverso modo tutto tuo”, ridacchiò lei, passando delicatamente le dita sul petto di lui.

  


Così abbracciati, finalmente riconciliati, i due rimasero in quella posizione senza dire nulla. Dopo un po’, Daenerys ruppe il silenzio, destando Viserys dal torpore in cui stava per cadere.

  


“Non voglio sposarmi, Viserys, ti prego. Domani notte a quest’ora sarò nel suo letto, per favore, non darmi a quell’uomo.” La sua voce era quasi rotta dalle lacrime, aveva smesso di giocherellare sul suo petto e si era convulsamente stretta a lui.

  


Viserys se lo aspettava in fondo, era per quello che era venuto da lei nel cuore della notte. Sapeva che doveva confortarla, aiutarla, proteggerla, così come avrebbe dovuto fare fin dall’inizio. Improvvisamente, l’idea di Daenerys tra la braccia di quel bruto gli era insopportabile. Come aveva potuto pensare che quel matrimonio sarebbe stata una buona idea?

  


“Dany, sorellina, stai tranquilla. Perdonami, sono stato uno sciocco a credere di poter prendere una simile decisione per te. Te lo prometto, domani per prima cosa parlerò con Illyrio e annullerò il patto con Drogo. Non dovrai sposarti se non vuoi.” Non appena pronunciate quelle parole, Viserys si rese conto di quanto ingenue suonassero. Era davvero possibile annullare il matrimonio adesso? Sembrava tanto una di quelle cose che hanno senso solo al buio nel tuo letto per poi travolgerti con la loro inevitabile stupidità la mattina successiva.

  


“Scusami, fratello. Mi sto comportando come una ragazzina. So benissimo che non puoi annullare il matrimonio adesso. Mai infrangere una promessa fatta a dei Dothraki, è risaputo. Ed anche se Drogo, per assurdo, lo accettasse, Illyrio non lo farebbe mai. Non ci sta ospitando in casa sua e mantenendoci per pura bontà d’animo, vuole essere ripagato un giorno per la sua ospitalità. Ed una volta che tu siederai sul trono potrai farlo…” Daenerys all’improvviso era tornata calma e tranquilla come quando Viserys era appena entrato in camera. Quel momento di terrore e panico di poco prima sembrava essere passato e le parole di Daenerys stavano riportando lentamente alla realtà anche Viserys, ricordandogli ciò che aveva sempre saputo.

  


“Sembra che anche questa volta io non sia riuscito a proteggerti allora. Riesco solo a farti soffrire e non posso fare nulla per evitarlo.” Viserys lo disse con rassegnata amarezza, con gli occhi ostinatamente rivolti al soffitto, cercando di lottare con due lacrime che, prepotenti, gli stavano offuscando i chiari occhi viola.

  


Con una mano Daenerys gli prese il viso e lo guardò, in silenzio. I loro occhi, così uguali eppure così diversi, si intrecciarono in silenzio, mentre nessuno dei due proferiva parola. Poi, ad un certo punto, Daenerys si avvicinò al suo viso e lo baciò. Un bacio impacciato, quasi maldestro. Quel bacio colse Viserys talmente tanto di sorpresa che non riuscì a reagire, rimanendo con le labbra incollate a quelle della sorella e gli occhi spalancati dallo stupore. Dopo qualche attimo, Daenerys si staccò, continuando a guardarlo dritto negli occhi.

  


“So che non puoi sollevarmi dalla promessa a Drogo ma forse c’è qualcos’altro che puoi fare per me.” Daenerys aveva distolto lo sguardo adesso, di colpo imbarazzata e priva di quel coraggio che l’aveva spinta poco prima a baciarlo.

  


“Puoi risparmiarmi almeno una cosa. Resta con me questa notte. E domani, quando sarò nel suo letto, fa’ che lui non sia… il primo.”

  


Viserys la guardava incredulo. _Non può chiedere davvero quello che ha appena chiesto…. Non può dire sul serio._ Era una richiesta così assurda, così inaspettata, eppure così… normale. Dopotutto i Targaryen per secoli avevano sposato i loro consanguinei, anche suo padre aveva sposato sua sorella. E Viserys non mentì a se stesso dicendosi di non averci mai nemmeno pensato, non finse che il desiderio per quella donna bellissima che Daenerys stava diventando non lo avesse sfiorato almeno una volta. E qualche volta Viserys si era persino ritrovato a pensare che se non avesse stipulato quel patto con i Dothraki, quella bellissima donna avrebbero potuto essere sua. _Quella bellissima donna poteva essere ancora sua…_

  


Daenerys lo guardava, in attesa. In quegli occhi c’era la stessa implicita e disperata richiesta d’aiuto che c’era già stata quella mattina. Questa volta, tuttavia, Viserys non aveva intenzione di ignorarla.

  


Con una mano la prese per il viso e la baciò dolcemente. Prima un bacio timido, come quello che lei gli aveva rubato poco fa, poi un bacio più deciso, audace. Le labbra di Daenerys si schiusero e la lingua di Viserys si fece strada delicatamente per incontrare quella di lei. Con la mano libera, Viserys la trasse a sé, facendo aderire il corpo di lei al suo. Le labbra di Viserys passarono a sfiorarle il collo, baciandola dolcemente e le sua mano si spostò sul suo seno. Fu allora che Daenerys reagì all’ardore di lui ed iniziò ad aiutarlo a liberarsi in fretta dei vestiti, lasciando poi che lui la spogliasse a sua volta. Quando furono entrambi nudi, avvinghiati l’uno all’altra, si staccarono per un secondo dal groviglio dei loro corpi e dalla foga delle loro labbra.

  


Si guardarono per un momento.

  


Era come se Viserys le stesse chiedendo un’ulteriore conferma di quello che stavano facendo, se quello era davvero quello che lei voleva. Lei rispose al suo sguardo in silenzio e, senza aver bisogno di parlare, annuì semplicemente. Viserys allora, continuando a baciarla e ad accarezzarle il viso, si mise sopra di lei, delicatamente, quasi tremando per il terrore di farle male. Il respiro di lei si fece sempre più veloce e Viserys, a contatto con il suo petto, poteva sentire il suo cuore battere all’impazzata. Quando entrò dentro di lei, Daenerys ebbe un sussulto e si aggrappò con forza al corpo di lui, graffiandogli con le unghie la schiena e mordendosi le labbra per non gridare. L’intenso dolore iniziale si trasformò presto in una piacevole sensazione mentre Viserys continuava a muoversi dentro di lei e Daenerys iniziò a seguire con il suo corpo il ritmo di lui.

  


Proprio mentre stava raggiungendo il culmine del piacere, Viserys la guardò negli occhi ed improvvisamente gli fu tutto chiaro. Ora capiva perché i Targaryen da secoli si sposavano tra loro, non era per una mera questione di purezza del sangue, così come dicevano tutti gli altri, era decisamente qualcosa in più. Con gli occhi fissi in quelli di Daenerys lo aveva capito, guardando in quegli occhi così simili ai suoi eppure con una sfumatura così diversa aveva provato un senso di appartenenza. Guardandola, lo colpì l’improvvisa consapevolezza che era quello il suo posto nel mondo, lì, tra le sue braccia, tra le sue gambe, perso in quel bellissimo colore viola. Gli occhi di Daenerys gli parlavano di famiglia, di casa, di amore… tutto ciò che lui non aveva avuto e di cui ora aveva disperatamente bisogno. Quando la scossa del suo orgasmo si esaurì, si lasciò cadere spossato al lato del letto, trascinando Daenerys con sé. Lei gli si raggomitolò a fianco e mise la testa sul suo petto, mentre lui con una mano le accarezzava i capelli e con l’altra intrecciava le dita a quelle di lei. Per un po’ stettero così in silenzio, sfiorando distrattamente una il corpo dell’altro. Fu Viserys a rompere il silenzio:

  


“Come puoi pretendere adesso che io domani ti dia a lui?”

  


Daenerys sorrise, scuotendo la testa.

  


“Questa notte non cambierà nulla e tu lo sai bene. Entrambi dobbiamo fare la nostra parte, ricordi? Per riprenderci finalmente quello che è nostro.”

  


Daenerys si sciolse improvvisamente dall’abbraccio di lui e, con un balzo, gli si mise sopra.

  


“Con fuoco e sangue.”

  


Poi lo guardò divertita e lo baciò.

  



End file.
